narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Neu hier und Fragen zu Naruto
Hallo ihr lieben ich hab da mal ein paar fragen zu der serie Naruto (sonst wär ich ja ne hier^^) Also los gehts: 1. Warum haben die meisten leute an fast jedem körperteil verbände? 2. In einer folge kämpft neiji (keine ahnung obs richtig is, aba ich hoffe ihr wisst wenn ich meine)gegen so nen typen von Orochimaru und neiji schaut dabei öfters in den himmel und sieht dort vögel vorbei ziehen, was hat das für eine bedeutung (wenn es eine hat natürlich^^)? 3. Gibt es auch naruto filme auf deutsch (so wie zum beispiel bei InuYasha)? Ich danke euch jetz schon mal für eure antworten. Also vielen vielen dank! Hier sind meine Antwortvorschläge, ich hoffe sie helfen dir weiter. 1. Weil Ninja sich oft bei Missionen verletzen (Orochimaru) oder bestehende Narben (oder anderes) verdecken wollen (Danzou)/ weil es schick aussieht (Ino)/ weil sie Teil eines Jutsus sind (Lee - Renge) 2. Neji kämpft gegen Kidomaru. Neji wünscht sich seit jeher, frei zu sein und seine Entscheidungen selbst treffen zu können. Vögel, Fliegen... Das sind eindeutige Motive der Romantik, also des sich Sehnens (siehe hier)/ außerdem ist sich Neji bewusst, dass er mit seinem Byajkugan kein perfektes 360° Sichtfeld hat und verschätzt sich bei einem Training, das vor diesem Kampf liegt, bei der Anzahl der Vögel in der Umgebung. Am Ende des Kampfes hat er glaub ich die richtige Anzahl gesehen Es gibt noch keine Filme auf deutsch, aber gemessen an dem Bekanntheitsgrad, den Naruto auch in Deutschland mittlerweile erreicht hat, wird das wohl nicht mehr lange dauern. Gruß Ninjason 11:45, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich danke dir sehr. Ich hab allerdings noch ne frage und zwar ist das gesicht von kakashi fast vollkommen verdeckt. ich weiß das er ein sharingan auge hat und es somit verdeckt aba warum sieht man nie den untersten teil des gesichtes? Achja und bauen sich im verlauf der geschichte beziehungen auf??? :Nein bis jetzt hat man noch nie die untere Gesichtshälfte von Kakashi gesehen. Man wird es auch wohl nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Der Zeichner hat Kakashi dieses eigene Merkmal gegeben und wird es wohl nie lüften. (Es gibt aber eine kleine Geschichte dazu; such mal bei google: Kakashi's Face Unveiled!) :Zu deiner zweiten Frage: Es scheint sich eine Beziehung anzubahnen ;) Gruß -= trunX=- 12:32, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es bahnt sich eine an??? bei wem den? *hihi* Achja mir ist bei der heutigen folge von nruto (natürlich auch schon in denen davor) aufgefallen das manche leute zu Zunade "Prinzessin" sagen. Warum??? :Also dieses "Prinzessin" könnte von 2 Sachen kommen: In der japanischen Mythologie gibt es eine Tsunade, und die ist eine "Schneckenprinzessin" (jaja, die verrückten Japaner *g*). Vielleicht deswegen, ORDER (was ich eher glaube): Auf Japanisch hängen die meisten Leute immer Silben an den Namen an, um die Beziehung zu verdeutlichen, und aus Respekt. Und da gibt es z.B. die Silbe "sama", und zu Tsunade sagen alle "Tsunade-sama", und "sama" drückt aus, das man mit jemandem redet, der eine sehr hohe und wichtige Position hat. So redet man wichtige Leute an, und zu einem König, Königin oder auch Prinzessin würdest du wohl "...-sama" sagen. Daraus hat das RTL2 evtl. falsch übersetzt. :PS: Andere Anhängsel-Silben sind z.B. Sasuke-kun, "kun" sagt man zu Jungen. Sakura-chan, "chan" ist eine Verniedlichungsform, Verliebte sagen das zueinander, oder man sagt es zu Babies. Kakashi-senpai, "senpai" nennt man einen Vorgesetzten. --Aeris 16:31, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wow du kennst dich ja richtig gut damit aus. na dann danke ich dir mal dafür! und ja du hast recht die japaner sind schon ein seltsanmes volk! *lach* Waldelfe 18 14:57, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 Ich hab hier grad auf einer seite gelesen das jirahya (oh gott das is bestimmt falsch geschrieben, sorry dafür) stirbt, bzw. das so ein frosch naruto von seinem tod erzählt. Wird er in den tv folgen auch sterben oda is das nur im manga so? Waldelfe 18 14:57, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 :was du im tv siehst, sind die animierten bilder manga. somit ja. meistens gibt es im tv noch sogenannte filler-episoden. die werden zwischen der eigentl. handlung ausgestrahlt um zeit zu überbrücken, da eine folge im tv ungefähr 2 1/2 kapitel im manga zusammen fasst. Gruß -= trunX=- 19:32, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Oh je dann stirbt jiraja also wirklich? wie unschön (der war mir irgendwie sympatisch^^) Und wird er wie der frosch wiederbelebt oda is es dann entgültig aus mit ihm??? Waldelfe 18 14:28, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 Ich hab da mal ne ganz wichtige fragen zu naruto im allgemeinen. und zwar is das so ne endlos story also kommen da noch richtig doll viele folgen oda hat diese serie auch ein ende (hoffentlich nich aba man weiß ja nie)??? Waldelfe 18 09:01, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 es ist keine endlosstory, aber es geht noch lange masashi hatte im letzten databook von naruto ein interview gegeben, in dem er sagte das er jetzt bei der hälfte des naruto epos angekommen ist also gehts noch ganz schön lange^^Screamo-fan 09:04, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Na das is ja gut da läuft das doch bei uns bestimmt noch zwei jahre im tv oda? weil bis die neuen folgen dann im tv erscheinen und soweiter, das dauert doch dann immer ewig^^ Waldelfe 18 09:09, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 Ich hab im tv gesehen das Orochimaru wieder seine hände benutzen kann. Ich hab immer gedacht das sarutobi seine hände damals versiegelt hat und er sie deswegen nicht mehr für fingerzeichen benutzen kann. Wie is das den nun??? Waldelfe 18 13:04, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 Schaust du eigentlich alle Folgen oder lässt du die Hälfte aus. Sarutobi hat beim ANgriff auf Konoha seinen ANgriff abgewehrt indem er sich opferte um seine Hände zu versiegeln, was er auch geschafft hat. Nunja komisch ist es schon dass er danach ohne Hände sogar gegen Tsunade und Jiraya gleichzeitig bestehen konnte, aber das benatwortet natürlich nicht deine Frage. Orochimaru besitzt ein Jutsu mit dem Körper übernehmen kann somit hält er sich jung und erhofft sich ewig zu leben. Das Jutsu war ja eigentlich für Sasuke gedacht, aber da seine Hände nutzlos waren hat er das Jutsu eingesetzt um einen neuen Körper zu bekommen mit dem er die Hände dann wieder bewegen konnte. So grob war das so vll gabs n paar keline abweichungen ist schon lange her^^--Selaya 13:15, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ---- --Selaya 13:15, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC)--Selaya 13:15, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es tut mir ja leid aba ich hab nun mal nicht die zeit ständig alle folgen zu sehen. ich versuch so viel wie möglich aba leider lässt meine zeit das nicht zu. also entschuldige bitte!Waldelfe 18 07:25, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 ist ja nicht schlimm aber ich glaube du hättest mehr spaß an der serie wenn due dir alle Folgen der Reihe nach ansiehst, ich hätte sonst immer das Gefühl ich hätte was verpasst, und da nur eine neue pro woche kommt holt man ja trotzdem sehr schnell auf (achja filler kann man getrost weglassen ^^) mfg --Selaya 08:49, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Tja ich versuch halt soviel zu schauen wie möglich. Jetz noch ne wichtige frage ich hab grad versucht die filme von naruto im internet zu schauen aba leider gibts die nur auf englich oda mit deutschem untertitel. kannst du mir vielleicht sagen obs die auch ganz normal auf deutsch im internet zu sehen gibt (natürlich für lau, versteht sich ja^^)??? Waldelfe 18 19:27, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 Da die Filme noch nicht auf deutsch erschienen gibt, gibts noch keine deutsche Synchronisation. Mein Tipp: Schau dir die Filme auf JApanisch mit Untertiteln an, die Originalstimmen sind unschlagbar (Nur der deutsch Orochimaru hat eine richtig geile Stimme, fast noch besser als das Original) aber das ist meistens so. Ninjason 19:57, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Tja schade na dann werd ichs entweder so versuchen oda ich wart einfach noch ein bisschen bis es die auf deutsch zu sehen gibt. weiß da jemand schon nen veröffentlichungstermin?Waldelfe 18 08:03, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 :Da wirst du wohl lange warten können, bis die auf deutsch vertont werden. Nen offiziellen Termin gibt es sowieso nicht. Ebenfalls mein Tipp bzw. meine heiße Bitte: fang an, die Animes auf japanisch mit deutschen Untertiteln zu gucken!!! Das ist meilenweit besser! @Ninjason: Orochimarus deutsche Stimme find ich voll lächerlich ^^ aber gut! Ich find Lees deutsche Stimme gut, und auch Sais Stimme ist interessant. Narutos Stimme, wenn etwas Lustiges passiert, funktioniert einfach herrlich, da kann man sich manchmal mehr schlapp lachen als auf japanisch. Die restlichen deutschen Stimmen sind alle unter aller Sau, find ich, wenn man die japanischen kennt. --Aeris 09:27, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ich finde einige stimmen auf deutsch echt gut, aber wichtiger ist das auf deutsch einfach alles blöd übersetzt ist. da wird jmd nicht getötet sondern besiegt und so sachen, da gibts n haufen von deshalb japanisch mit englischem oder deutschem untertitel. Und wenn man dabei n bissl englisch lernt ist das für die Zukunft auch nicht verkehr^^. mfg euer Bildungsbeauftragter--Selaya 10:28, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Naja die Schneiderei ist wirklich blöd. Aber ich find die deutschen Stimmen an sich auch gar nicht so schlecht (Kabuto, Orochimaru, Gaara, Sai, Itachi, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Asuma, Shikamaru und Shino sind find ich ganz gut getroffen) Deshalb kuck ich mir die folgen hier uncut an so hat man auch was davon.http://www.myvideo.de/Community/Mitglieder/Videos?searchMember=5066158--Icis Leibgarde 11:04, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) @Aeris: Ich kannte die Stimme von Sai noch gar nicht (Ich verfolge die deustche Sendung nicht) hab sie mir eben abgehört - viel zu niederträchtig und tief. Die japanische wirkt ein bischen authentischer mit seinem eigentlich geistlosen Wesen. Die deutsche ist irgendwie die Stimme eines Auftragskillers und auch wenn er es ist- er gibt sich ja eigentlich nicht so. Zu Orochimarus Stimme, die hat so ein leichtes Reibeisen dabei - das find ich genial. Itachi hat die STime von Tim/Tarzan/Peter Carsten - (TKKG, falls das noch jemand kennt) die ist auch gut. NArutos Stimme kann ich ja mal gar nicht leiden, die ist zwar nicht schlecht (gehört zu den besten deutschen Stimmen) aber weil die japanische so unglaublich schreien kann (Sakura auch) kommt sie einfach nicht auf 100 Meter an die Originalstimme heran. Ninjason 12:28, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Tja, was bleibt am Ende zu sagen? Die japanischen Stimmen sind einfach summa sumarum die besten ;) . Das schlimmste an der deutschen Vertonung ist wie schon gesagt die Fehlübersetzung. In der 3ten oder 4ten Folge, wo Deidara Sunagakure angreift, da sondiert er die Stadt und zählt Ninjas, die den Himmel beobachten. Er sagt: "Eins... zwei... drei Ninjas, die den Himmel beobachten." Da "drei" ja "san" auf japanisch heißt, hat er also irgendwas mit "san... nin" gesagt. Was machen die Kollegen von RTL2 draus? "Was haben denn die legendären Sannin damit zu tun?" *kopf aufn tisch klatsch* Peinlich! --Aeris 14:10, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Na wahnsinn jetz hab ich hier ja nen richtigen stein ins rollen gebracht^^ also gut dann versuch ichs mal mit den japanischen (mit deutschem untertitel) obwohl ich davon ne so begeistert bin (da muss man nämlich mitlesenwie blöd^^) aba wenn ihr alle meint das es sich lohnt versuch ichs mal! Waldelfe 18 17:10, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 :Wie schon gesagt sonst kuck hier die Folgen mit deutschen Stimmen jedoch unzensiert. http://www.myvideo.de/Community/Mitglieder/Videos?searchMember=5066158. Nur ist da halt der Text immer noch nicht so schön sag ich mal.--Icis Leibgarde 18:22, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Tja ich hab mich zwar lange ne mehr gemeldet aba ich hab dafür ne gute entschuldigung. und zwar: ich war im urlaub^^ Ich hab da mal ne frage an euch naruto profis und zwar kann ich mich dunkel daran erinnern das gaara sich mal für so ein mädel opfern wird und dann stirbt. Stimmt das oda hab ich mir das nur eingebildet? und wenn ja welche episode ist es? Danke schon mal! 217.234.142.203 17:37, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe18 :Naja direkt opfern nun nicht. Er wollte sie jedoch um jeden Preis retten weil sie seine Schülerin ist, falls ich richt einschätze welche Situation du meinest. Ich glaub dass war in bei den letzten Naruto Folgen 218-220.--Icis Leibgarde 17:43, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm ich weiß ne ob wir von der selben episode reden. Den die episoden die du mir gesagt hast hab ich hier mal fix nachgelesen^^ und da stand nix davon das gaara stirbt. tut er das überhaupt? Also ich weiß das er irgendwann von akatsuki gefangen wird und soweiter aba das mein ich ne. Ja kann sein, dass das in der kurzen Zusammenfassung nicht drin steht, da kann ja auch nicht alles rein. Aber die einzige Möglichkeit, wo was mit Gaara und nem Mädel ist, müssen genau diese Folgen sein, die Ici genannt hat. Sterben tut Gaara, nachdem Akatsuki ihn gefangen hat, jo. Das passiert in den ersten paar Folgen von Shippuuden. --Aeris 19:58, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Also ich hab mir die folgen mal schnell angesehen (lang lebe Internet^^) und da is ne das passiert was ich mir gedacht hab. Mir war so als hätte ich mal irgendwo gelesen (weiß nur ne mehr wo) das sich ein mädel für gaara "opfert" weil dieser sonst die hufe hochgerissen hätte oda so was ähnliches. und das hat gaara dann ne so gut aufgenommen sag ich mal, weil das ne schülerin von ihm war oda is. aba ich glaub der is da schon kazekage. Hat er ne schülerin wenn er kazekage is? so in etwa hab ich das gelesen (bild ich mir zu mindest ein). Weiß jetz vielleicht jemand was ich meine? vielleicht stimmt das ganze ja auch garne. danke wenn mich mal jemand aufklärt! Waldelfe 18 08:01, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 :meinst du vllt. Matsuri (Suna). Folge: 216 ??? Gruß -= trunX=- 08:26, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sieht man in irgendeinr folge wie kakashi zu seinem sharingan auge kommt oda ist das nur in den mangas zu "sehen"? also ich hab ja hier schon gelesen das er es von obito (bestimmt falsch geschrieben, sorry) hat. aba kann man es auch in der serie sehen??? Waldelfe 18 09:13, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 :Du hast Obito nicht falsch geschrieben, zu den Folgen: Die Folgen wurden vor 1-2 Wochen in einem Special in Japan gezeigt. Hier ein Link http://anime-media.com/naruto-shippuuden-119-120/--Icis Leibgarde 09:18, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wow danke das war echt nett von dir! ich geb zu mein englisch is jetz ne so der bringer aba ich konnte den großteil verstehen *lol* Danke noch mal Mir fällt da auf das kakashi da ja schon das tuch vor seinem mund hatte. das hat der wohl schon immer? dann erfährt man wohl nie was darunter is?! Waldelfe 18 08:34, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 Hallo, ich hab gesehen das du die anderen Fragen echt gut beantwortet hast und wollte fragen ob du weißt ob Gaara nachdem Akazuki ihm seinen Biju (oder so) abgenommen hat immer noch den Sand beherrschen kann. P.S. Falls das ne blöde Frage war ich guck das noch nicht so lange! Das ist eine berechtigte Frage. schließlich kennen wir Gaaras Kraft bisher nur MIT seinem Bijuu. aber am Ende der Gaara Rettung sehen wir während der Verabschiedung von Gaara und Naruto, dass Gaaras Sand Naruto (weil er sich schämt) die Hand hebt damit Gaara seine Hand halten kann (HIER) also kann er ihn wohl immer noch kontrollieren. Ich denke nur, dass er wohl nicht mehr über so viel Chakra verfügt, wie früher. Ninjason 18:01, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gibt es eigentlich ne Folge wo man sieht wie Itachi zu Akazuki kommt? Waldelfe 18 09:03, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 :Nee, noch nicht. ..::Aeris::.. 09:18, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm das is schade, echt jetz! Aber mal noch ne andere Frage kann sein das es ne hier her passt aber wäre nett wenn es mir trotzdem jemand beantwortet. Und zwar hab ich das vermehrt in den Inuyasha animes gesehn, das wenn japanische leute aus dem haus gehen mit einem fuss noch zwei mal oder so auf tippen. Kann mir jemand sagen was das für enn hintergrund hat??? Tät mich ma so richtig intressieren. Danke!!! Waldelfe 18 10:50, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 Ich hätte eine Idee dazu, würde aber gerne eine BEispielfolge sehen, kannst du mir eine sagen?Ninjason 11:00, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Naja zum beispiel gleich in der ersten folge von inuyasha, als Kagome aus dem haus geht um in die Schule zu gehen. da tippt sie noch zweimal oda so mit dem Fuss in der Wohnung auf bevor sie geht! Habe das auch schon mal bei Naruto (Sakura oder Hinata eine von beiden weiß nicht mehr genau) gesehen, weiß leider nicht mehr welche Folge das war. Ich hoffe das hilft ein wenig weiter! Waldelfe 18 09:08, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 Hmm... also zu meiner Theorie: Ich könnte mir 2 Dinge vorstellen: #In Japan ist es Brauch, sich vor Betreten des Wohnbereiches eines Hauses, oder auch einiger anderer Bereiche, die Schuhe auszuziehen und dafür bereitgestellte Slipper zu tragen. Kagome könnte ihre Schuhe gerade angezogen und überprüft haben ob sie richtig sitzen. (Schuhe-anzieh-Szenen gibt es tatsächlich SEHR oft in Animes). Das glaube ich aber weniger, da sie ihre Schuhe bereits sekunden vorher trägt und zum Auftippen extra anhält. #Es könnte so etwas wie ein "Ich verlasse das Haus- Ich hoffe auf eine sichere Rückkehr"-Brauch sein. Ich denke eher es ist Nummer 2. Was sagst du dazu? Ninjason 11:45, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Tja also ich glaub auch egher das es das zweite seien wird. es klingt zumindest logischer find ich. Zumal es ja anscheinend viele solcher Bräuche in japan gibt oder?! Aber warum zeigt man eigentlich so viele Schuh-anzieh-Szenen im Anime???Waldelfe 18 09:25, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 Tja das passiert natürlich nicht in jedem Anime. Aber solche die im heutigen Japan spielen haben das Element. Ein Anime muss natürlich einen Comic-Strip auf 25 Minuten aufteilen. Und da das nicht immer hinhaut, werden manche Szenen halt in die Länge gezogen. Auch wenn zb eine Unterhaltung stattfindet, müssen die Charaktere ja etwas "tun" und sich die Schuhe anziehen, weil man das Haus verlässt knn man irgendwie ewig hinziehen. Wenn du mal Detektiv Conan schaust, weißt du, was ich meine. ^^ Ninjason 11:59, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja stimmt D.C. haben immer ewig lange szenen bis die ein haus verlassen *lach*Waldelfe 18 15:59, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 Also ich hab mir die Folgen jetz von vorn angesehen, zwar noch ne alle (bin grad bei dem kampf zwischen naruto und sasuke im tal des endes oder wie das heißt) aber ich weiß immer noch nicht warum Naruto Tsunade Oma Tsunade nennt?! Ich mein okai sie ist 50 oder so aba das is doch kein Grund, oder sind die entwa auch irgendwie verwandt und ich habs nur ne mitgekriegt???Waldelfe 18 07:07, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18 nein verwandt sind die nicht, aber tsunade steht nicht zu ihrem alter und denke mal er macht das auch um sie zu ärgern.1000words Nein. Im Japanischen gibt es eine Menge Anredeformen. Quasi eine für jede Situation. Und die Anrede, mit der man ältere Frauen anredet ist "-(o)baa sama". Im deutschen wurde daraus das Wort "Oma", das eine familiäre Konnotation trägt. Aber das war vom Autor nicht beabsichtigt. Ninjason 13:33, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ach so ist das also! Also ich hab mir die japanischen angesehen zwar mit deutschem untertitel aba naja, ich find die Texte sind da irgendwie besser. Zwar gelegentlich komische satzbauform aba darüber kann man ja hinweg sehen. Ich find nur Narutos Stimme ein wenig komisch, ich mag die deutsche lieber! Aber naja.Waldelfe 18 16:41, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC)Waldelfe 18